Flash and Cover
by caylender
Summary: Kid Flash meets the real "Flash" and has to wonder when the world became so bonkers. This is just some fun crack. Please R&R and enjoy!


So this is crack...entirely crack. It originated from a ridiculous conversation with my little sister, poking fun at my prudish sense of style. Eventually, we came up with the idea of this prudish attitude becoming a super power... And poor Wally suffers as a result.

**Disclaimer:** No, I don't own Wally West or the Flash... I wish DC didn't either since they seem to lack sense of how to handle his character.

* * *

Kid Flash was currently standing in front of the Flash Museum, waiting for his mentor to finally meet up with him for a patrol. He sighed and leaned against the large statue that stood in front of the Scarlet Speedster's museum. After a few passing moments, he could hear a whooshing noise that Wally instantly recognized as the approach of another speedster. Finally, Wally let out a long breath of relief; he felt like he had been waiting an eternity for his Uncle Barry to arrive.

However, in place of the familiar red blur that was the Flash, a peach-colored blur sped past him.

"Wait, what?" Wally did a double take and squinted, trying to get a clear visual of the running figure. He took off in a sprint. After following the figure, circling around the Flash museum five times, he finally stopped in front of the statue once again and waited for the other runner to pass by him.

The peach blur turned the corner, and Wally sprinted forward to intersect the other runner. He sprung out in a Rugby- style tackle and at last received his first clear view of the runner.

The runner had long, auburn hair that stuck up in any possible way - the definition of wind-swept. She had a pretty face with soft features and a little pair of goggles over her eyes. However, it became apparent that other than the goggles and a worn pair of sneakers, the runner was wearing nothing in terms of clothing, and Wally blushed when he realized that he was basically on top of an attractive, naked teenage girl.

He quickly jumped to his feet, blushing furiously and stuttered out indecipherable apologies.

"Oh gosh!" She daintily placed one of her arms across her chest. "I was not expecting such a handsome man to run into me!"

Wally was conflicted between his peaking embarrassment and the urge to hit on this very attractive girl.

The girl smiled at him. Instead of covering herself up further or adopting a look of embarrassment, she smirked at him and even positioned herself in a more revealing manner, moving her arm and pushing her chest out. "It's wonderful to finally meet another speedster!"

Wally sputtered for a few moments before managing to utter, "yeah, 's great, babe."

Her smirk widened, and she carefully rose from her previous pose on the concrete and stood n front of Kid Flash with her hands on her hips. "So do you have a name? Mine is Flash."

"Yeah, uh, Kid Flash - hey! No, no, you're not! You're not the Flash!" Wally gestured wildly behind him at his uncle's statue. "That's the Flash!"

Her smile grew even larger, and she seemed like she wanted to burst out laughing. "I said Flash, not _the_ Flash. Besides, my main concern is not with public safety."

Wally stared at her. "What?"

Her smile was particularly reminiscent of some type of predator, like a tiger that cornered an unsuspecting gazelle. "I'm a proponent of public nudity. And you are wearing way too many clothes."

Wally smiled in a very dopey manner and couldn't help but agree. He was wearing too much clothing in the company of a hot girl. Then it occurred to him that they were in a public place. "Wait, wh-" One moment, Wally was standing in front of the Babe, supposedly called Flash, and the next moment, he was stripped of everything except for his cowl. He let out a manly shriek.

She cackled and sprinted away.

Before Wally could really react, another teenage girl appeared in front of him. While the first bared all for the entire world (and Wally) to see, this girl was the opposite. She wore a thick pair of pink wool tights under a flowing shirt that cut off above the knees right above a clunky pair of brown leather combat boots that almost reached her knees. Her arms were covered by what appeared to be several pairs of gloves in varying lengths that were layered, one over another. She wore striped turtle neck shirt with a beige sweater vest over it. She even donned a fedora hat.

"Hello! My name is Cover! You seem to have fallen victim to my kid sister. Sorry about this unfortunate incident. I'll help you out though!"

Wally didn't have the opportunity to say or do anything when Cover threw a ghastly sweater-dress over his head. The thing was long, reaching his knees and bright pink with a large grey cat's face on the front. Also, there were little bells and puff balls sewn onto it along with ribbons and little frills on the collar and sleeves. It was unbearably itchy.

"See! She undresses the world, so everyone can flash like she does; however, I run after her and cover up all the indecency she causes. One day, I'll catch her and cover her up, too! Toodles!" And with that last declaration, Cover blurred away.

"What the …?" Wally stood for a moment before jolting to attention with the realization that he was still in a public place. He started sprinting home in hopes that no one would see him in that sweater.

* * *

I enjoyed jotting this down way too much, so can I get any thoughts? Please, R&R.


End file.
